Chase's Return
by Featherflare
Summary: It's been 4 months since chase left his team but when he comes back will they welcome him or will they still be mad that he left?
1. Chapter 1

Chase's POV

It's been 4 months since I left the team I'm pretty sure there still mad at me because they thing I'm more powerful than them I don't need a team but as I explained I need to find out who I am now I've been practicing my powers in top secret facility and asking superheroes on how to use and control them it's helped a lot oh and by the way when Rodissius, along with Rodissius' kids we got the list back.

I've been feeling a lot of guilt but I did it for the best I'll come back I promised them I would and I think it's time but I think I should train with my powers for one more day I've gotten use to them I've practiced all of them I now how to aim with my laser eyes and my hand aim with the ice,fire,electric, etc. I know I'm over powered I now I used to be a show off but I've changed and I don't want to show off that much anymore I only use my powers for good and nothing more except that time I was controlled and used it for evil.

I fly back to the facility I went out to clear my head as I enter I start my training session 4 drones shoot small rockets at me I use my superspeed to dodge and destroy them by using fire on one and ice to the other then I used my super strength to aim the rocket at the other rocket making them explode I gotta be honest having these powers can have its pros and cons and one of the pros is that I feel great.

I continue my training with agility by first using my flying ability to maneuver at super speeds but using the things planes use for shows (see the Disney movie Planes on YouTube I don't know the name) I did I great I've gotten better at flying at first I would fall to ground and bury my face in dirt but I don't do that anymore.

When I got done I started my speed agility you know what Bree uses to fight I used robots for practice and of course I destroyed them I'm wondering if is getting annoyed that I keep destroying his toys anyway I got done training sweating and drinking water and an energy bar I started packing to go see the team i used my speed to get done more faster I hope they welcome me now I need to choose by flying to the penthouse or running I need to rely on both of my abilities in case I every lose one of them I think I'll choose flight so I can think more on what I should say and how the team will react to me.

I finally make it when I knock on the door I hear someone opening it. It was Bree "Chase?" I smile as I said "Hi Bree"

AU: Hi guys well someone wanted me to do a sequel to My other story super bionic hero so I did I won't post anything tomorrow mostly because on the 8th of July it's my birthday 18 baby! So see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Chase's POV

As I watch my sisters shock to see me back I thought she would still be mad and yell at me but she greeted me with a warm hug I haven't had a hug in a while It seems like a needed one

"Come on in!" Bree said with excitement "hey guys look who's back!" She announced happily every turned around to see me with shock on there face and coming to greet me "Buddy! Your back! How was that trying to find yourself thing going?" Kaz asked "it good to see you chase it was weird not having you around" Oliver said "yeah chase we missed you" Skylar said calmly

I smiled "I've missed all of you very much and as for the journey to find myself Kaz I still haven't found it I've been too busy trying to master my powers with other superheroes and training in the facility to figure it out.

"Oh well that's good but too bad about the finding who you are thing though" Kaz said I nod

"Chase you must be tired from traveling all the way over here get some rest will catch up on other things tomorrow ok" Bree said I nod and I go to my room in my capsule trying to get some sleep I was happy to be back home and I'm so glad they aren't mad at me I can't wait to tell them what I've been up too

and what other powers I found out I had but...I don't want them to feel that I'm over powered so maybe I shouldn't show off I should only use my powers for an emergency and for missions I think sleep will help me relax I close my eyes and fade into darkness.

AU: ok sorry I didn't post the other day mostly because I forgot and I was lazy so I hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry if it's short and I'll see you guys later


	3. Chapter 3

Chase's POV

It was dark all I could see was darkness until I saw a dark tall figure a few feet of me "Hello chase" he said with kinda Darth Vader voice "Who are you?" I ask "I pretty sure you know me I know you better than you know yourself mostly because...I'm you!" said the evil version of me flying out of the shadows with his red eyes look me

"W-what! No your not! your just an illusion!" I said in disbelief of what I heard "I'm not just an illusion chase I'm your darkest thoughts something that's deep inside you that your afraid to let out and thanks to Rodissius and I was released and I'm waiting to be released once again you know how powerful you are now with your superpowers" He said sounding intimidating

"No! I'll never turn into you! I don't care how powerful I am you will never control me!" I said in raged

He laughed evilly "well, will see about that" He lunged at as black smoke and went inside my heart to put darkness and envy in it my eyes turn red I can feel the hate "no,no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I wake up finishing my 'No' I felt sweaty I was breathing heavily I was glad it was over I know what he said wasn't true but I don't want to worry my team about it so I won't say anything secrets are apart of the family after all I hope they didn't hear me I get dressed and go the kitchen and make breakfast for everyone.

Everyone walked in "Hey cha-woah" Oliver said surprise at all the breakfast that I made "Chase did you make all this?" Skylar asked I nod

"eggs,bacon,pancakes,waffles, and hash browns!" said Kaz looking at all the food I made for them "yeah I thought since I'm back I should make you apology breakfast "Chase you didn't have to do this the apology not the breakfast but you don't need to apologize for anything you have to figure out who you are even if you haven't found it yet" Bree said about to grab a plate to get her food " yeah and she's right chase" Skylar said agreeing with Bree.

We all finished our breakfast and We all hear a mission alert "A fire is at a building 709 people are in there everyone suit up!" I said "wow I never thought I would miss you saying that" said Bree I smile and get suited up and I need to make sure to not to show off.

We got to the building fast thanks to my speed I can get there on time without me having to take a transport to the mission "Ok first we need to get everyone out Skylar, Bree and I will get everyone Kaz, Oliver you two stay outside and wait for us" I ordered "got it" they all said

Bree and Skylar had to get people out one by one by one Skylar lost her strength due to her saving Bree and so since I have super strength stronger than Oliver and Adams I can carry two two people at a time and I also can use two abilities at the same time so I can also use my telekinesis to carry more oh geez...I'm showing off but I have no choice I need to save them no matter what.

We get all 709 people out of the building when we do the half of the building exploded I use my superspeed to get everyone out of the way everything was in slow motion as I was moving normally not even Skylar and Bree were moving that fast and that's how fast I was moving and again I know I said not to show off but I have to so I move everyone to safety before Skylar and Bree did.

"Skylar hurry we need...to get everyone out...of the way..." Bree said shocked

"But we...and" Skylar said shocked

"Sorry I needed to use my superspeed to get everyone out of the way at once even you guys" I said hoping there not mad that I'm faster than them "Nevermind we need to put this fire out!" Bree said we both nod "Ok Oliver use your ice breath to cool this fire and Kaz try to use your flight and go all around the building to put it out" I said they both nod and try to put the fire out but it didn't seem to work.

"Guys I don't think it working we need more power" Oliver said concerned

Ok now I'm sure they'll be mad at me for being over powered I go in front of the building getting ready to use the power that I've been training to use "Chase what are you doing?" Bree asked I start to inhale and all the fire in building was going into my mouth as I observe it in all the fire was gone and everyone cheered all of my team mates were shocked like jaw dropping shocked " I did not know that chase can do that" Kaz said

We all get back to the penthouse and I hope they are not mad so to ignore this I just close my room door and change I wonder what they think about what I did on the mission to clear my mind I go to my capsule and go to sleep and I was so tired mostly because of that nightmare I had last night I was to tired to close my capsule door.

no ones POV

"Wow chase did very well for his first mission back" Skylar said

"Yeah I didn't know he can observe fire by in hailing it that was awesome" said Kaz " yeah well I think he's a bit of a show off" said Oliver "Oliver I don't think chase wanted to show off I'm pretty sure if he wanted too he would of did the mission all by himself" Bree said concerned "Yeah I mean chase save those people without us using our superspeed too and he saved us too" Skylar said "maybe we should talk to him" Kaz said they all nod and head to chase's room

Kaz knocks the door and there was no he opens the door to see chase sleeping "oh hey guys be quit quiet chase's sleeping" Kaz said "huh...it looks like chase was so tired he didn't close his capsule door" Bree said she walks over to close it until Chase started to mumble in his sleep " n-no...no its not true...I'm not...evil" Chase said starting to sweat everyone was confused when he said that he wasn't evil Bree tries to wake chase us "Chase wake up!" Chase woke up screaming with everyone staring at him with worry " you have some explaining to do Chase" Bree said

AU: This chapter feels like the longest one I've written hope you guys like it and see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Chase's POV

Kaz, Oliver, Skylar and Bree surrounded me they all looked worried but Bree being my older sister was mad that I didn't tell them I've been having nightmares "Well?" Bree said wanting an answer from me.

"Chase you can tell us anything we're your friends and family" Skylar said with a calm voice I sighed I need to tell them

"Ok I've...I've been having nightmares about my evil self Arceus He keeps telling me at I'm more powerful than any of you and that deep inside there's a hatred and evil inside of me that will be released but...I" I hold back the tears I wanted to shed "I'm afraid that all power will take control over me and I'll become Arceus again"

Everyone around me looked at each other thinking on what to say.

"Chase...is that the reason you tried to hold back on the mission? It wasn't just because you didn't want to show off it's also because you did want to become Arceus again" Bree said with a calm and understanding voice.

I nod "Chase on that mission you looked like you can do it by yourself without any of us" Kaz said.

I looked at Kaz and he was right I would have been able to do that mission by myself and I wouldn't have any problem "Yeah but I think working with a team is way better than working by myself I don't wanna be one of those heroes that work alone" I said with a smile.

"Yeah, Chase is right its way more fun to do it with a team" Oliver said

"But as much as I like being with a team I don't want to risk hurting any of you what if Arceus is right and-and I lose control and turn on you guys what if he's right and I am evil I-" I was cut off my Bree

"Chase! You are not evil! You are a good person you can't just listen to what someone and agree to what they think you are!" Bree said

"Bree is right Chase" Oliver said

I look at them and they are right I can't just assume someone is right because they're just in my dream "ok you guys are right" I say yawning.

"Get some sleep Chase we can tell that you haven't had a good night sleep in awhile as for us we need our beauty sleep too" Kaz said with everyone leaving my room I start to close my eyes and I thought with that talk my nightmares would finally end.

It was bright I felt safe for a moment but that's until I heard HIS voice "did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" I knew I wasn't done with him.

AU: Yeah I wanted to redo the chapter because I didn't think the first version wasn't all that good and I also wanted to make the story longer


	5. Chapter 5

Chase's POV

When I heard that cold voice I knew my nightmares weren't over I guess talking about it didn't help I turn around to face him "oh Chase did you really think talking about it to your so called team would help you?" Arceus said "well...I hoped...but what do you want? I already told you I will never turn into you period!" I said hoping he would just go.

"Oh I know you won't willingly but I know how to force it, it's like two people in one body your the all good side and I'm your dark side everyone has one but yours is more impressive and powerful all I have to do it take over your body like I did the last time" Arceus was getting near me I tried to wake myself up as he got nearer to me the shock made me wake up I open my eyes lighting quick with me breathing heavily I sigh in relief "ugh...it's just a nightmare there is no way Arceus could take over my body" I said to myself "is that right?" hearing that voice gave chills down my spine.

I turned around to see if he was there but no there was no one there "I think that nightmare just got me hearing things..."I said "you hope I said I was your dark side I'm apart of you I just got enough strength to telepathically talk to you thanks to your fear, now if you don't mind which you will I'm going to take over your body and your mind" Arceus said.

"Aaaaahhhh!" I scream in pain as Arceus was trying to take over my body my team couldn't hear me because Skylar's snoring is so noisy that everyone got use to it so a scream to them is nothing I clench my head as a fight for control while doing so I knock over a few things that were in my room "I...won't let...you...control me..." I said still fighting "I know you won't and that's why since I'm apart of you the brain isn't enough to control you I gotta scoop down to your heart" as soon as he said that I feel I great pain inside my chest I drop to the ground clenching my chest tight.

"what's happening to me!?" I said furiously he evilly laughs "oh that's just your pure heart being consumed by darkness" no! I can't let this happen again...NOT AGAIN!" I was in extreme pain.

No one POV

As Chase lied there helpless against Arceus the only thing he could think about how his friends and family will react when they find out that Arceus is back will they ever trust him again? The pain inside Chase finally stopped he was still on the ground but he lifted his head up revealing glowing red eyes.

AU: so yeah I decided to continue the story and I was thinking to change Arceus' name to another because 1. Arceus is my favorite legendary Pokémon and I feel like I'm villainizing him and 2. I suck at give OC names so if any of you have an idea for a name and I like it I will you it and give a shout out to you for the name thanks until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

No ones POV

it was morning in the penthouse everyone was up and getting breakfast except Chase "Hey is Chase up yet?" Bree asked Oliver "I don't think so maybe" Oliver replied Chase came in with a frown in his face about to get breakfast by which is just an energy bar "Chase? Is that all your gonna eat? That's not really like you..."Bree said conceded "you ok bud?" Kaz said grabbing chase's shoulder "I'm great, in fact I've never been better" Chase said with a deep voice as he turned around and his eyes turned bright red.

As Chase went back to his room everyone in the kitchen were still concerned over there friend/brother "I think something is up..."Skylar said "I agree Chase is not being himself something is wrong" Bree said with concern "I think we should check the security cameras from last night maybe Chase was having another nightmare and he still doesn't wanna be open about it" Oliver said "Oliver is right come on let go to mission command and check security" Skylar said as everyone went down to mission command Oliver was checking the security "ok here's Chase now let's put it on sound" Oliver said.

As they looked Chase was talking in his sleep again "I will...never turn...into you" Chase said mumbling in his sleep when he woke up Oliver fast forward for a few seconds when they saw Chase screaming in pain on the floor saying "I won't let you control me ahhhhhhhh! Not Again! Not AGAIN!" When Chase got up he had glowing red eyes and had an evil smile on his face with that he also had an evil chuckle.

"Oh no Chase!" Bree said in panic of her little brother "Arceus has control over him again!" Skylar said "we need to get rid of Arceus again but we need a permanent solution" Kaz said "Kaz's right we need to call or Douglas or both!" Oliver said in a panic "Oliver calm down but you are right we need to call them both so we can get rid of Arceus once and for all!" Skylar said

"Oh I don't think so..." said someone from behind them as they turn around they see Arceus in chase's body with red glowing eyes making him intimidating "and please call me Dark Knight Arceus sounds like a good persons name"Dark knight said with an evil grin "Chase! we know your in there fighting for control!" Bree said to her little brother as she said that Chase came back "Guys...run...I can't... control him...for much...longer" Chase said in pain trying to keep Arceus at bay everyone got out to see if Mr Davenport and Douglas can help "Chase..." Bree said "Bree come on!" Skylar said as they both super speed out of there.

Dark Knight got back control furious that they got away but he knew that they weren't strong enough to defeat him inside Chase was in tears wanting this nightmare to end and this was his worst nightmare of all.

AU: yeah I won't be posting in awhile because I'm going on vacation and I came up with a new name that's evil this was the best I can do so I hope you enjoyed it! See you guys later!


	7. Chapter 7

No ones POV

"What do you mean Arceus' back? And he changed his name to Dark Knight? That sounds way more villains but that's besides the point! We need to get Chase back!" said "and I think I have and idea on how to you said Chase has been having nightmares right?" Douglas said "yeah so?" Bree said "it's gotta do something with his brain you also said in security he was in pain in his head Donnie just got rid of it only for a few months mostly because is weapon he used wasn't strong enough we need a permanent solution and me and Donnie will work together to make modifications to it which will take an hour hopefully" Douglas said explaining.

Everyone nodded "alright but since it might take you two awhile we're gonna find Chase will send you coordinates maybe you guys can hit him with the laser in the head from behind and surprise him" Skylar said "Skylar's right he won't expect us to come along" said.

"Alright guys lets go!" Kaz said "Kaz! I think we should suit up first" Oliver said stopping Kaz "oh right..." Kaz said everyone suited up to go and find chase the city didn't seem in distress that's until they heard screaming and saw people running "Hahahahahahahaha!" Dark Knight said cheerfully

"Chase! It's us your friends and your sister! You need to stop this! this isn't you!" Bree said trying to get to Chase "Classic Elite Force always on time to ruin the fun ironic that it's coming from me" Dark Knight said right before he flew over at super speed and hit Bree by doing this Bree yelled in pain "ahhhhhhhh!" her left arm was broken the rest of the team just stared "Chase we just want to help you..."Bree said as the team was about to attack "doesn't look like help to me" Dark Knight said hitting all three of them hard Skylar hit a pole and bent it while Oliver and Kaz hit a wall Dark Knight looked back at Bree

"No! Please! You have to Stop!"Bree said holding back tears as she said that Dark Night's eyes turned an orange white about to use heat vision as he said "No one can stop me" "Chase...you don't wanna kill me..."Bree said helplessly as Bree said that Skylar got up and everything seemed to be going slow motion as Skylar hit Dark Knight into a wall "are you ok?" Skylar said "yeah but I think I broke my arm" Bree said holding her left arm "go to somewhere that's safe" Skylar ordered "I'm not leaving Chase!" Bree argued "guys! We're here where's Chase?" Everyone pointed as Dark Knight was about to get back conciseness Douglas pointed the laser gun to his head and shot it which caused him to move a little and it also caused him to lose conciseness again.

Everyone was back at the penthouse waiting for chase to wake up. Bree was in a cast with an arm sling on chase began to slowly open his eyes as he looked around he saw everyone next to him "Did I kill anyone?" He asked calmly everyone looked at each other "no you didn't kill anyone..." Bree said when Bree said that Chase looked at her arm in shock he couldn't believe he hurt his own sister "your arm..."chase said quietly "broken bones heal...and this will too..."Bree said calmly.

Chase looked around the room shaking his head in disbelief "no...no,no,no..." chase said quietly "Chase?" Skylar said "I-I-I'm sorry" when chase said that he teleported out of the room with tears in his eyes.

AU: So I decided to put one more chapter up before I leave on Monday but maybe I might release another chapter when I'm in Mexico maybe and I got some of it from the episode falling from supergirl if you wanna see it see anyways you guys next time!


	8. Chapter 8

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"AN: so yeah sorry I haven't updated the reason is that I didn't have time mostly lazy that and the place I was at didn't have any WiFi at all and for some reason my old phone I write my stories in gave out so I needed to get a new one it was an iPhone 5s turned to iPhone 7 so yeah I might update tomorrow in the afternoon I hope so see ya soon!/span/p 


	9. Chapter 9

No ones POV

Everyone was in the room in shock that chase just teleported away "we have to find him" be said looking at the console hoping chase didn't turn off his GPS yet sadly he did turn it off "don't worry Bree will find him" Skylar said reassuring Bree.

Bree looked at her smiling a little hoping Skylar was right "ok Chase could be any where maybe we should check the city first and if we can find him will search out of the city Bree and Skylar you two can search the city and Kaz, Oliver you two search by air we have to find him" Mr. Davenport said everyone nodded and left looking everywhere they researched the city again but no luck.

"We searched everywhere I think he did go somewhere outside of the city" Oliver said "no he didn't..." Bree said "what?" Kaz said "I think I know where he is" Bree said.

The elite force arrived at the place where Bree said chase was "isn't this the place where chase got his powers from the Arcturian?" Kaz said "yes he got his powers here so it makes sense he would be here" Bree said moving forward she opened the door just seeing a little light but not that much they looked around quietly finding chase until they finally did in the room where Rodissus and got Chase his powers.

Bree noticed that chase was on his knees holding the arcturian in his hands "Chase?" Bree said calmly Chase turned around in shock as Bree and the others came closer chase shook his head to tell them he didn't want them to come closer and backed away

"guys I'm dangerous please leave me alone I'm nothing but a monster" Chase said "Chase your not a monster Dark Knight is and you don't have to worry about him anymore we permanently got rid of him...well Douglas and did and we just want you to come back" Bree said convincing Chase to come back with them to the penthouse.

"Trust me I do but what if your wrong what if dark knight does come back and its permanent I can't risk that..."Chase said "Chase you said that Dark Knight has been haunting you and you feel him can you now?" Skylar said.

Chase loses his eyes to feel if he feels evil within him he felt nothing he felt...normal he looked back up and smiled at him team "your right Skylar I don't feel him...alright I'll go with you guys" Chase said walking with his team out of the old factory "so do you want me to teleport us back to save us time?" Chase said everyone said yes and grabbed on to each other and vanished.

Everyone was relaxing back at the pent house even Chase "hey guys you know how I've been having trouble finding out who I am?" Chase said to his team everyone nodded "I think I figured it out...who I am is Chase a brother , a team member and a friend I never changed who I really am who I am was here all along"

The End

AU: finally I finished! I don't think I'll be post in awhile because mostly because I'm lazy and school starts in a week I hoped you enjoyed the story and see you guys later


End file.
